A Fox Among Wolves
by EugeneJ22
Summary: AU: 17 Year Old Ian is a hybrid of sorts, the son of a well known Alpha Werewolf and a certain Fox spirit who loves a good fight and to get himself into trouble. How will he manage when he and his mother move back to Beacon Hills to finish his High School years? Set about 27-30 years after the main cast. **Prologue and Chapter One Posted**
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"_Well, he was half way right. It's been a while since I've seen my Dad. Hell, I don't even know if he's still alive or not, and quite frankly, I don't give a damn since he's been gone for most of my childhood." _Ian thought.

A gunshot went past his body to a nearby tree beside him, shattering the wood. Ian looked around then darted into the woods.

"_Now I have old man Tate and his double-barrel on my ass again. Great."_

It was dark, a very dry night. Shotgun rounds echoing in the air. Ian's speed was great, and it looked as if he was barely jogging.

As he was running, he happened to look to the right of him and saw a set of glowing blue eyes. Ian stopped to observe. Whoever or whatever it was, they were hidden in the shadows well.

"_Well look at this, another Supernatural. And here I thought I was the only one in this town."_

Ian and the figure met gazes. From the shape, it was obvious that it was male. Ian could see the figure squint, as if it was unimpressed. Ian cocked his head, obviously insulted by the figure's gesture, and as he stepped forward, another gunshot roared past him, making him jump and cover himself. As he looked up, the figure was gone.

"Dammit old man! You're crazy!" Ian yelled.

Tate cocked his rifle and aimed it toward Ian.

Ian chuckled, _"If he really thinks he can hit me with that slow thing, then his feelings are really about to get hurt when he sees this."_

Ian's eyes glowed a brilliant orange. His mouth twisted into a smile.

Tate took his eyes off of the sight of his rifle as he thought maybe his mind was playing tricks on him from old age. He then aimed the rifle back at Ian and shot.

Ian ran full speed to the right of him, a blur. Tate was astonished as now the young boy was gone.


	2. Chapter 1: Embracing

**Writer's Note: First Chapter, starting off slow but it will pick up. More action coming soon, as well as some people from the old cast coming in as you'll see in this chapter ^.^ let me know how it is so far and what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Embrace**

It was 8:00 a.m. Ian was dead asleep when a knock came on his bedroom door. The door crept open. It was a stunning woman, with a beautifully petite figure. Her long black hair covered the sides of her face, and her long black dress flowed as inched closer to Ian.

She got to Ian's bed and sat down lightly, observing Ian sleep. He was so peaceful. Probably the only time when he was.

She shook Ian lightly.

"Ian." The woman said lightly. Ian only turning away from her.

"Iannn." The woman said again, shaking him a little harder. This time, getting a groan out of him.

"Ian Danzo McCall!" The woman yelled, this time making Ian's eyelids shoot open.

"Yes Mom..."Ian said groggily, his words muttered in his pillow.

"Breakfast is ready. Made your favorite." She said as she gave him a smile.

"I'll be there in a minute." Ian said dully.

Ian's mom got up and walked out. Ian waited a moment before he pulled the cover off of him. When he got up, he walked over to his bedroom window and opened the curtains, the sunlight nearly blinding him.

"_It's only been three days here and it's already a boring town..." _Ian thought.

Ian and his mother had only been in Beacon Hills for a few days, they had just moved into his grandmother's house as she passed away a couple of weeks back, and when his mom saw that the house was for sale, she jumped at the opportunity.

Ian walked downstairs only sporting some gym shorts. He had an athletic build, a little bit of muscle to support his 5'7 height, but was toned up enough to show off the six pack.

"Good Morning Mother." Ian said in Japanese as he entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Ian's mom said back in Japanese.

Ian walked to the table to see all the food set up like a buffet. Boxes were still all over the place as they still hadn't finished unpacking.

Ian sat down and started putting food onto his plate, his mom staring at him. It was quiet, Ian and his mom wasn't as close as she would have wanted since his father left on important business. So she broke the ice.

"I saw you went for a late night jog." She said as she continued eating.

Ian looked up at her, "Yeah, still getting used to the surroundings of this town. Which I don't like by the way."

"Why? It's so nice and peaceful here." She replied.

"Exactly, there's no fights, I haven't heard any cop sirens going off, it's dead here." Ian said.

Ian's mom chuckled. "Back when me and your father were going to school here, we wished we had the same peace and tranquility that is going on right now. So, I'm guessing the gunshots I heard had to do with you?"

Ian looked at his mother speechless.

"I still have a little bit of hearing left in me." She grinned. "Plus Mr. Tate called me early this morning. You that was trespassing right?"

Ian stopped what he was doing for a moment.

"You need to be more careful, Ian. You possess great gifts that shouldn't be used out in the open like that." She added.

"I'm a Supernatural creature mom. What's the point of having them if I can't use them?" Ian asked.

"For something greater." She said.

"_As much as I love to hear my mom's "save the world" speech...I think I'm gonna go for another jog."_

"The food was awesome mom, I think I'll go explore the sights a little bit more, see ya later." Ian said as he grabbed a hoodie from the coat rack and walked out the front door.

"You have Scott's face, you have my attributes as a trickster spirit...but you have Derek's attitude." Ian's mom sighed as she gathered the dishes.

* * *

Ian was now close to town. He entered a near back alley and pulled the hood over his head as he looked up to some nearby apartment stairs. He looked around to see if anyone was looking, then took a couple of steps back.

He ran two steps forward then leaped onto the second story rail. Showing great upper body strength, he then pulled himself up and leaped to the third story rail, until he was finally on to of the building.

"_For a boring town, I do have to admit that the view is kinda nice up here." _Ian thought.

He shook his legs out, and went into a track runner position. He studied which place to go first and then eyed where his destination would be. The high school.

Ian let out a breath, then raced toward the edge of the building, he made a great leap, flipping acrobatically in the air before landing on the next shorter building. He rolled unto his feet and kept going.

Ian loved to parkour, he thought it was better than driving. Maybe because he loved to show off. Out of all of his abilities, he thought his speed and his agility were his best attributes, being he is a werefox and all.

Being a hybrid of werewolf and a Kitsune, he was very cocky of his abilities. He didn't learn about his abilities until he was 10, around the time his father left. His mom and grandmother then started teaching him how to control those abilities.

His mother thought he would be more of Kitsune decent, but when Ian popped out claws and fangs during a full moon, she new he was more on the werewolf side of the species, but she new he wasn't completely werewolf as he had features known to foxes. Hence a werefox.

Ian jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Flipping over chimneys and other obstacles until he finally reached his destination.

As he jumped off the last building, he landed nimbly into a crouched position. He then pulled the hood off and looked at the sign that said, "Beacon Hills High School, Home of the Hurricanes", the school he will be attending tomorrow for his Junior year.

"Lame." Ian says in Japanese before he walked off.

* * *

Ian ended up walking through town, trying to get a feel of the location as the just moved from L.A.

"_Let's see here, Sheriff's Office over there, Hospital where Grandma worked at down that way, Veterinarian's down the-"_

Ian's thoughts were interrupted when he shoulder bumped into a huge man, shoulder length black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a thick black beard with a streak of gray on the chin area. He wore a black leather jacket and had pale blue eyes.

The man looked at his shoulder then looked at Ian, as if he was expecting an apology, Ian did not oblige as he simply said, "Watch where you're going!" Then walked off, leaving the man who just let out a "pfft" noise and continued on his way. While walking, Ian couldn't shake the feeling that he saw him somewhere before.

After a while of walking, he comes across a burger joint, due to his abnormally high metabolism, he's usually hungry most of the time, and he had some spare change left so why not.

He entered the place with his hoodie on to see that it was more like a bar than anything else. He stepped up to the cashier to place his order.

"I'll take a Double-Bacon Cheese Burger with everything on it." Ian said.

As he gave the cash to the cashier, a voice called to him.

"Ian?"

Ian looked over to see a familiar face. He hesitated.

It was a childhood friend, and crush from before he moved to L.A. Her name was Leila Martin.

**Writers Note: Anyone want to take a guess on who he ran into while walking?**


	3. Chapter 2: Acquainted

**Writer's Note: Picking up a little more. Slow beginning. Trying to base Ian off of Dante from DMC but with a little more of a caring side, you'll see it more as the story goes along. Expect a little action next chapter. Please Review and Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Acquainted **

"Leila?" Ian said as she rushed to him and gave him a hug.

"I didn't know you came back to town! Gosh, look at you!" Leila said.

"Uhh, yea. I didn't know you were still in town." Ian said.

"Well if you would have kept in touch after you left, maybe you would've known." Leila said, crossing her arms.

"_Wow, look at her. Curves in all the right places. When puberty struck her, it struck her in the best way." _Ian thought, trying to keep his eyes to hers, but they kept managing to work their way downward.

"You look good." Ian said, putting the emphases on GOOD.

Leila was a little bit shorter than Ian. Her hair long and in curls, a moderate auburn color with a red tint to it. The eye shadow and mascara around her eyes really brought the hazel in her eyes out.

She wore a dark purplish dress with red roses designed on it, just stopping in the middle of her thighs, a denim jacket, and wedges. A splitting image of her mother.

Leila cracked a smile. Ian smirked a little bit, showing off his charming confidence.

"Hey Leila! Where's the food!" Called a girl at a far away table.

"I got it Vanessa!" Leila yelled back, she turned around and sighed. Ian chuckled a little bit.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Leila asked.

"_Wow, just met for the first time in what...7 years and we're already on a date."_

"I'll have to check my schedule but I think I can make some time." Ian joked, making Leila giggle a little bit.

"Me and the gang were going to this bonfire tonight. You should come, we could catch up." Leila said, turning from side to side, giving him almost the puppy dog look, the same as when they were kids.

Ian couldn't help but smile, "Alright, I'll be there."

"Great!" Leila said, she took a marker from the counter, pulled out Ian's hand, and started writing. When she got done, he looked at it.

"335 Sharowood Drive...9 p.m." Ian read.

"Be there." Leila said with a smile before she walked off.

Ian stared as she took the tray full of food and walked to her table packed with guys and girls. Ian took his food and left out the place.

* * *

Back at the McCall House, Ian's mom is talking to a man.

"You sure he's back in town?" Ian's mom said.

"I'm positive. Sheriff Parrish found another body around my property and he's getting suspicious. We're having a pack meeting tonight and since I'm second in command of the Pack in Scott's absence, we're holding it back at my place." The man said.

"The loft?" Ian's mom asked.

"No, the Hale House. Me, Malia, and Cora decided to rebuild it as well as our family." The man answered.

"Scott told me that between you three, you have a full house now. So how's your wife-"

The door opened to the kitchen. Ian's mom and the man stood up from the kitchen table as Ian entered the house.

Ian stopped as he saw the man, and the man crossed his arms as he saw Ian.

"Ian, this is Derek Hale. Derek this is my son Ian." Ian's mom introduced,

The two stared at each other down. Ian's mom looked curious.

"I'm guessing you two have already met?" Ian's mom figured.

"Yea, this is the little punk that bumped into me today." Derek answered.

"Punk?" Ian retaliated, "Mom, this guy is about to have a first class trip through a wall."

Derek placed his hands on his hips, he was a mix between irritated and unimpressed. Then it donned on Ian.

"You're the guy I saw the other night in the woods...the guy with the blue eyes, the other supernatural." Ian said.

Derek stood there with a confused look, then Derek and Ian's mom looked at each other.

"No matter..." Ian said. Ian marched toward Derek.

"Ian stop it!" Ian's mom said in Japanese, but before she knew it, his hands were already on Derek.

Ian grabbed Derek, jacking him up by his leather jacket. Derek didn't give Ian a chance to attack as he grabbed Ian by his hoodie and threw him against the wall behind him, making Ian slide to the floor.

Now Derek was at Ian's throat. Derek hoisted Ian up and pushed him back against the wall, as Ian struggled to get out of Derek's grip, Derek's eyes turned a burning red. Alpha red. Accompanied with a low, intimidating growl.

Ian stopped struggling as he realized that this wasn't the man he saw in the woods the other night. This guy was an Alpha werewolf.

Derek saw that Ian had calmed down and let him go, straightening out Ian's clothes for him. Ian just shrugged Derek off, not wanting his help.

"You boys done?" said Ian's mom, leaning against the kitchen table, "Because if any one of you would've broke something in this kitchen, somebody was gonna pay for it."

Derek looked at her, then back to Ian. "It obviously wasn't me you saw that night. Nobody in my pack or the other were out that night." Derek said.

"It had to be him then." Ian's mom said, Derek giving her an agreeing look.

"Him? Other pack?" Ian asked.

Derek ignored Ian's questions, then walked to the front door.

"I'll see you tonight Mrs. McCall." Derek said, Ian eying him out the door.

When Derek finally left, Ian looked toward his mom.

"I don't like him." Ian said coldly.

"Nobody did, but he's a good person at heart. And a very good friend. Something tells me that you two are going to get along swimmingly." Mrs. McCall said with a smile.

"Pshh, whatever." Ian answered. "So who's the guy you two were talking about?"

"Just a person of interest. Bodies have been popping up around here, the Sheriff is trying to keep it quiet so the locals won't freak. We're having a pack meeting tonight to discuss the possibilities." Said Mrs. McCall.

Ian hesitated, "Is HE going to be there..."

Mrs. McCall looked at Ian, the tone in his voice made her feel a little guilty.

"No...I don't think he will." She answered.

Ian looked almost disappointed, but tried to hide it.

"Well that's fine. I saw Leila today, she invited me to this party tonight."

"Lydia's kid? Well that's nice, but I wouldn't recommend going out tonight. With these killings going around, I'm not sure it's safe. Plus you have school tomorrow." She insisted.

Ian gave his mom the "really" look as he was walking by her, she responded with a very stern "don't defy me" face that even someone with her gentle facial characteristics could pull off.

"Mom, you're the one with no powers. You're the one that should be careful." Ian explained.

"I can handle myself, you of all people should know that since I beat you more than a couple of times during our training sessions." Mrs. McCall joked.

Ian squinted his eyes toward her.

"_I know she did not just bring that up." _He thought.

Mrs. McCall looked at him, so gentle and soft-hearted compared to Ian's coldness. She walked up to him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Just be careful, alright?" She said as she started messing up Ian's hair.

Ian pushed her off jokingly, he couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm going to the store, you need anything?" Mrs. McCall said, Ian replying with a nod "no" as she walked out the door.

* * *

The hours past and it was now 8:30 p.m. Ian was in his closet looking for his outfit for tonight. Most of it was athletic wear and ripped clothing that looked like he'd been to war.

"_How dressed up do you have to be for a bonfire?"_ He thought.

So he just settled for a red long-sleeve, form fitting with three buttons down the chest area that were unbuttoned, ripped blue jeans, and his favorite black Vans with the white trim around them.

He looked himself in the mirror. His black hair short and swooped to the right in a sort of bang with bright brown eyes. He then looked at his face, he hated how innocent he looked. No intimidation at all.

He remembered seeing a picture of his Dad when he was younger and they looked just alike, which he didn't like even more. Plus with his Japanese heritage, it didn't make it any better.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was his mom, wearing tight black jeans, white blouse, with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Ian's told his mom this plenty of times, but the fact was true that she looked the same from when she was in high school. Barely changed.

Mrs. McCall observed her son, she had his undivided attention.

"Hey, I'm about to leave." She said as she peaked through the door, Ian replying with "alright".

"You be careful at the party alright? No drinking, you know alcohol can effect your shifting if you get drunk to a certain level, and no smoking-"

"I got it Mom. I'm trying to stay fit. I'm thinking about joining the Lacrosse team or maybe Wrestling at Beacon, I bet they could use the extra help." Ian said.

Mrs. McCall smiled, then left the door.

"If anything happens, call me." She said as she walked down the steps.

Ian looked at the time, it was 8:45.

"Crap," he said, "well...looks like I'm taking the rooftops."

Ian programmed the address in the Navigation System on his phone and plugged in his earphones. Then made his way to the bedroom window and climbed out of it, making his way to the roof.


End file.
